zt2_machinima_databanksfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian "Jenkins" Anderson
Young Life Brian Anderson was born on March 28th 1978 in Atlanta, Georgia. In his young life, Brian spent his days playing baseball with his father and eventually made his way into his high school’s baseball team. The team went to the state championship only to lose. Brian was depressed after his big loss and went out into the woods to chill for a bit. Only for him to be confronted by none other than a bigfoot, He chased after the creature only to lose the beast, This was the encounter that got him into the paranormal. The day after he went to his high school like normal but was different in a sense. College Life and Work in the PDA When he reached college, he immediately researched the paranormal and scientific fields available, he made wonderful grades and eventually graduated with a master’s degree. Afterwards he went into the paranormal investigation business, he was hired by a company known as the PDA or Paranormal Deterrence Accord, His first mission sent him to The Congo to investigate a strange signal being received from a location in the Jungle, The signal was being sent from a downed alien vessel, all the aliens were dead. Brian and the PDA messaged the CIA and the Local Congolese authorities and let them control the situation. The rest of his time with the PDA was spent with extraordinary discoveries and adventures. Eventually his Lieutenant in the PDA released him on the orders of their XO due to Brian looking into the organization itself. A month later the CIA had apparently raided the Organization, killing everyone associated with it. A month later the CIA arrived to Brian’s doorstep in Atlanta. They told him he had a choice, he could come work with them or they would kill him for working with the PDA. Enlistment with the CIA Brian accepted their offer of work and was enlisted into the CIA after his 29th birthday. His missions included exposing drug lords, Plots by foreign governments and eventually taking out a dictator in Somalia. At this time, S.O.C.T was becoming quite large. Brian was sent into their base in Oslane Swamp before the Rise of Evil, He was found out and tortured by the Organization’s best agents. He was broken out of the lab by his comrades in the CIA and the war against Rykov Inc and S.O.C.T began. World War 3 Brian was one of the informants during the operations against S.O.C.T and helped the EU quite a bit during his enlistment. Eventually Brian was let go from the CIA after the assault on Earth. He was captured by S.O.C.T’s soldiers and mutants a short time after. He was sent to Riley’s moonbase only to eventually break out after Alan assaulted the base. He eventually joined up with a squad of Purple aliens and fought his way into the battlefield on Earth. He fought valiantly in the battle for Paris and Georgia, his home state. Near the end of the siege of Atlanta, he was shot in the lung and sent to the hospital for 3 weeks. Brian was given the Purple heart for his bravery and his injury. Afterwards he was sent to the underground bunkers in Georgia to await the end of the war. Once the war ended, the earth was damaged heavily but the human race rebuilt along with Brian. When Brian turned 38, He had rebuilt his home and neighborhood. History with the A.O.I A week after his 38th birthday, he was approached by the CIA once more, for a position as the Executive officer of a base in a new Organization. The Agency of Investigations, formed to prevent another S.O.C.T situation. He accepted was made the Executive Officer stationed at Typhoon Base in Wilmington, North Carolina. 3 years later, He had commissioned a photography company to help with decorating the base and helping the A.O.I’s image. The photographer who was commissioned and selected was a young 19 year old, Logan Denholm. Logan had submitted some lovely images that Anderson loved. Brian eventually looked into all records on Logan and found out he had a love for the paranormal, similar to himself. Eventually Anderson decided to invite Logan to join the A.O.I, but to do this, he would have to get Logan fired from his photography job. On Logan’s 21st birthday, Anderson sent a recommendation of resignation to Logan’s boss, whom listened and fired Logan that same day, the next day Anderson sent Logan a letter of invitation to the A.O.I and prepared to meet the young man. Category:Characters by NitroTech Category:Characters